


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by Anon_97



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Butters is a hoe, Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kenny is a sweetheart, Kenny thinks he's straight, Multi, Romantic Comedy, and Butters doesn't know how to handle that, but it's more than that, double identity, get ready for an awakening buddy, more on that later, this isn't a light romcom btw XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_97/pseuds/Anon_97
Summary: Life is all about balance: Black and white, yin and yang, ebb and flow. The goal was to have them in harmony and Leopold Stotch was trying to do exactly that. But when he accidentally fancied a stranger who met him as Marjorine, how will he manage to keep up his boundaries when they’re expected to work with said stranger as Butters?
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Marjorine/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> I demand more Marjorine fics. There must be more Marjorine fics! Hence, this was created out of spite. I hope y'all enjoy XD

Tonight, The Black Mirror was packed. The bar was flooded to the brim. Bartenders tirelessly hustled as eager paterons shouted their orders, demanding their drinks be served before their pre-game buzz wore off. Music blared from all corners of the club, some folks swaying to the beat while others trying to find a tiny spot spacious enough to breathe. Everything was overwhelming and the smell of sweat and heat was strong enough for Marjie to start regretting the sequined crop sweater she was wearing. She wanted to be warm and comfortable for her first night out, but with how irritatingly her top was sticking to her skin, she should’ve just stuck with her low cut mini dress she had on in the first place.

_ But then everyone would notice. _

Marjie sighed, fanning herself as she did so. Usually she stayed at her apartment, tucked away as a secret only to be pulled out at night in the safety of her room, but for her 21st birthday, she made an exception. Instead of her hair in pigtails, they were ironed into voluminous locks. Her fake nails were painted pink, her make-up done, and she even wore her favorite white pumps she kept hidden under her bed. It was Marjie’s first debut into the real world, but everything went exactly the opposite of how she imagined it. The music was horrendous, her feet were aching, there was nowhere to sit, and everyone around her was atrociously intoxicated. Thank God she didn’t have to pee, otherwise she would have been standing several feet away trying to aim over a hepatitis B infected toilet. Feeling a heavy defeat wash over her, Marjie pushed her way through the crowd and welcomed the fresh breeze that hit her as she made it out the door.

_ Maybe I’ll try again next year. _

She took off her shoes and started the long walk back to her flat. It would have been much easier if she would’ve tried her luck at a fraternity party. There were always several near her complex and her feet would have certainly thanked her for sparing them the extra mile, but she couldn’t risk being recognized. Marjorine was still a new face in the city of Denver and even she knew that things wouldn’t be the same as they were as when she dressed up in her room. Thus, she endured the walk of shame, dirtying up her feet as her poor excuse of a mini skirt was riding halfway up her butt. She was too much in a petty mood to pull it down.

She should’ve been thanking her lucky stars that she was now able to flash her lacy thong to the empty sidewalks and shedding trees. It might have been the best view they had all night. Back in her hometown, she was only ever allowed to be Butters – not that she didn’t like being Butters, but there were moments where it felt better being Marjorine. Her parents had raised her to be a good Christian boy, obedient to God first and her parents second. She prayed at church every Sunday, sang in the pastor’s choir, and even went to confessionals every week. As a kid, she’d be forced by her father to ask forgiveness for being a lousy excuse of a son, but after some time, they had become entertaining forms of therapy sessions for her to spill the beans on what her “sinless” parents had been up to. She always got a kick out of Father Maxi gawking behind the screen. It was quite the crime to lie to God, so it was Marjie’s civic duty to inform Him that her mom huffed paint on the weekends while her dad worked as a part-time queer. She couldn’t wait till God gave them a holy spanking. Lord knew they needed a few sessions in His playroom.

As she turned the street corner leading back to campus, Marjie almost shit her pants at the unexpected arms draped around her shoulders. She teetered backwards, dropping her pumps as she tried to hold-up the sudden asshole.

“Stan – dude what the fuck! I told you to stay near me!”

“I need to throw-up.”

“Not on the girl!” A different voice had shouted. The limp body was torn off Marjie and she saw a blonde boy settle the supposed “Stan” on his knees as he hurled into a bush.

“Aw, sick dude!” A redhead plopped next to “Stan,” holding him steady, looking absolutely repulsed.

_ Happy birthday to me. _

Before Marjie could pick up her shoes, a pair of hands were already scooping them up for her. “Hey, I’m so sorry about that. Are you okay?”

Marjie followed the arms holding her pumps and had to crane her neck when looking at the stranger’s jaw. But as soon as her eyes rested on his face, she was absolutely in awe of the tall beauty before her – well, everyone was tall compared to Marjie. She was the runt of any group, standing at an underwhelming height of 5’6”, but not everyone was a beauty and whoever this blonde boy was had certainly been rewarded handsomely in the genetic lottery.

Marjie immediately pulled down her skirt. Sure, she was dressed like a whore, but at least she’d look like a classy whore. “Yeah, I’m alright, I think. Thanks, though,” she flustered.

He smiled, gently handing her back her pumps as though they were the epitome of high end merchandise instead of the thrift store knock offs they actually were. “That’s good. I like your shoes,” he said.

“Oh, um, thanks.”

“Real pretty,” he added, looking directly at her.

Marjie glanced down to the floor, feeling the corners of her lips painfully creep up. This was her first compliment as Marjorine and her chest was fluttering a mile a minute. She wasn’t quite sure how to handle it. “It’s my first time wearing them out, as you can see,” she blurted, pointing her foot out like an awkward potato before pulling it back. “I’ve been wanting to wear them for a while now, since I haven’t had the chance before, but now that I’m thinking about it, it probably wasn’t the best idea, as you saw.”

_ Oh quit rambling, you boob. _

The stranger chuckled. “Long walk?”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Lies. It was awful. She was sure she had at least three blisters and a splinter from walking two miles barefoot. She’d rather not think about what other disgusting germs she happened to drag along with her. 

“Looks a little rough if you had to take off your shoes,” he said earnestly. He scanned behind her and looked at her again with those beautiful eyes. “And no one’s here with you?’

“Ah, no. No one came with me.”

“That’s a real shame coming from a girl like yourself.” Marjie blushed like a loon.

“Quite the shame,” the redhead irritatingly deadpanned. “Now Miss, I’m sorry we bothered you but if you’re not going to help, feel free to keep walking.”

“Ignore him. He’s just pissed his boyfriend can't hold his liquor,” the stranger smirked.

“Maybe he could have if you weren’t shoving shots down his throat.”

“It’s a party, Kyle. Why, would you have preferred if I shoved something else down instead?”

“God dammit, Kenny. Just – find me some fucking water,” Kyle groaned, patting Stan through another violent heave.

Kenny. It was a nice name: simple, sweet, and charming just like him. Marjie had only known him for barely five minutes and she was already smitten. She hadn’t expected to be flirted with as Marjorine. It was quite different from when she was Butters. Usually it was a whole bunch of passes being tossed around for an eternity before someone had the balls to walk up to the other and start a frivolous conversation as they continued to eye fuck each other. It was a long intense session of visual foreplay before Butters would end up at their house for the real fun. Butters never took someone home with him for obvious reasons. First: not too many people would take kindly to the idea of Marjorine and second: too personal. Butters didn’t date. It’s been a rule he had ever since he was 16.

Now being hit on as Marjorine, however, opened up quite a few doors for her. She never considered Marjorine as anyone’s type. If anything, Marjorine was meant for her and her only, another form of self expression, but who said anything about Marjie staying a good girl. She may have to take a vow of celibacy, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have her fun as well. Her mouth didn’t fall under sodomy and she didn’t mind servicing the ones she was truly taken with.

_ Amen to loopholes. _

Marjie licked her lips, trying to keep her eyes from falling south. “Seems like you have quite the situation on your hands.”

“Nothing the two of us can’t handle,” Kenny grinned and Kyle instantly scoffed. “So you’re really out here by yourself?”

“A girl can’t travel alone?”

“No, just surprising when she’s stunning.”

Margie giggled, loving every bit of this. “Aren't you sweet.”

“Just honest,” Kenny said, briefly taking her in.

Marjie fiddled with the ends of her hair. Yeah, she wouldn’t mind sucking his dick in her apartment parking lot. “Well I suppose it is awful lonely walking home all by myself.”

Kenny’s grin broadened. “Which way are you?”

“Just up ahead a few blocks.”

“Mind if I keep you company?”

“If you’re offering.”

“And where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Kyle asked, shooting daggers at Kenny when he started escorting Marjie down the street.

“The lady needs assistance. I’ll get water on the way.”

“You’re an asshole, Kenny.”

_ Poor Kyle, but lucky me. _

They continued walking along the path, the sound of retching echoing behind them. Kenny stood between Marjie and the road before kindly taking Marjie’s pumps from her. “Here, let me.”

“You’re quite the gentleman,” she noted, keeping a close distance to him.

“I have to be for a girl like you.”

Marjie smirked, briefly quirking a brow. “How would you know what kind of girl I am? You just met me.”

“I’m a people person. I can take a pretty good guess.”

“Oh?”

Kenny sounded a confident hum. “I can tell you’re a sweet girl and beautiful, but you already knew that.”

Marjie playfully rolled her eyes. It was incredibly cheesy, but she was eating it up like it was cake on her birthday. “And how many girls did you use that line on today?”

“Just you.”

“And the other days?”

Kenny laughed. “You think I talk to a lot of girls?”

Marjie’s face went hot. “Well, a fella like you is bound to attract some attention,” she said with a sudden surge of nervous energy.

“Do I have your attention?”

Marjie bit her lip. “Perhaps.”

Kenny flashed an infectious smile that was just as attractive as the rest of him. “I never caught your name.”

“Marjie,” she said, extending her hand.

He brought it up and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. “Kenny.”

_ Oh,  _ **_so_ ** _ cheesy. _

Yeah, this was exactly the  _ opposite _ of how she normally flirted. For the first time in her life, she barely had to do anything in this courting process because surprisingly, Kenny was doing all the work. He was throwing compliments left and right, carrying her shoes for her, and holding her hand as he helped her around a puddle or two. Essentially, he was treating her like a princess and Marjie was not complaining. The only thing Marjie had to do was bat her fake eyelashes as she swayed her hips from side to side. Butters would never walk nor act like this, but Marjie had her own personality. What exactly that was, she was still figuring out, though she loved the idea of being innocently sinful.

_ And what better time to practice than now. _

“Were you coming back from a party?” Marjie asked. They were holding hands now. Kenny never let go after kissing hers.

“Yeah. Stan – the drunk guy – his frat house was throwing one, but our night was pretty short lived,” Kenny chuckled as he shook his head. “He likes to think he’s a heavy weight, but two beers and Kyle’s playing babysitter.”

“Is Kyle the one with the red hair?”

“Yeah. Kyle hates parties, but he only goes for Stan,” he noted. “Which frat house were you coming from?”

“Oh, I actually went to The Black Mirror.”

Kenny scrunched his brows. “Seriously? You went there?”

Marjie fidgeted with the side of her skirt. “Well, it was my first night out and I wanted to go someplace fun for my birthday. The pictures online looked nice,” she said, feeling somewhat embarrassed. How was she supposed to know The Black Mirror was a big joke? It was the only club near campus and had a deceiving four and a half stars on yelp. She should’ve gone to a frat house instead, but then she might not have met Kenny.

Kenny stopped their walking and turned to face Marjie. “It’s your birthday?” He asked.

Marjie nodded. “Turned the big two one today. The Black Mirror seemed like a good place to go to for my first beer, but, um, that was hard to do when they packed us in like cattle.”

Kenny scoffed. “Welcome to The Black Mirror, where the capacity limit is just a suggestion.” He thumbed her hand gently and looked at her curiously. “So you’ve never been out or had a beer?”

Marjie bashfully shook her head. Technically, Butters had been out plenty of times. In fact, Butters made it a priority to go out every weekend, ordering his usual coke with no rum. As much as he loved the night life, drugs and alcohol scared the living daylights out of him. He was never sure why, but what better way to face his fears head on than on his 21st birthday. Too bad Marjie never actually made it to the bar.

“Well, that changes today,” Kenny stated. “We’re going to make a quick stop. I think I owe you a drink.”

They picked up the pace – mindful of Marjie’s sore feet – until they conveniently reached a corner store just a few steps away from her apartment. Good, she could still give him a quickie if she got lucky. Marjie was told to wait outside. Apparently, Kenny wanted her drink of choice to be a surprise. She took this opportunity to perch herself on a nearby ledge, checking the atrocities that lay on the bottom of her feet. Yup. Swollen, red, and covered in dirt. She was definitely taking a bath and giving herself a foot spa.

The doorbell jingled as Kenny emerged with a small can, a glass bottle, and a liter of water. At least he hadn’t completely forgotten about poor Stan. Hopefully he was still alive and retching.

“Alright,” Kenny exclaimed, placing the beverages next to Marjie. “First on the list in your alcohol deflowering is shitty college beer.” He handed her the can. “You can’t be a college student without chugging watered down garbage.” 

Marjie giggled as she took the drink from him. She cautiously opened it, noting its subtle smell of piss. After a deep breath. She took a tentative sip and she instantly scrunched her nose, shivering with disgust.

Kenny laughed, taking the can from her. “Don’t like it much?”

“Um, no, not really. Sorry,” she apologized.

“Don’t worry about it. Here, I think you’ll like this better.” He took the glass bottle and angled the head against the ledge before swiftly moving his arm back and removing the cap with it.

“Wow,” Marjie said, taking the bottle from him.

Kenny gave a nonchalant shrug. “Practice.”

She does her careful sniff test and is pleasantly surprised how it smells like sugar. She takes a sip and her taste buds are thrilled. “Mmh, this one one tastes like candy,” she states, taking another generous gulp. Marjie and Butters could get used to this.

“That’s Smirnoff Ice for you. Just take it slow, that’s how you end up like Stan,” Kenny warned, lowering the bottle from her mouth. His hand rested on her thigh and suddenly, they were the closest they’d ever been. 

“Thank you, Kenny,” Marjie said, loving the way his name rolled off her tongue. “This means a lot.”

“It’s the least I can do as a shitty gift, though I wish I could do more,” Kenny said.

_ What a sweet talker. _

It didn’t matter to Marjie if he meant it or not, she was loving this new form of attention. There was, however, something else he could do for her and she felt herself harden in anticipation. Time to turn up “innocently sinful” up a few notches.

“Well, there is one thing, but…” Marjie bit her lip and giggled the thought away. “No, it’s alright.”

“What?”

“No, it’s – it’s silly.”

“No, I want to hear,” Kenny insisted.

“Well, it’s a little embarrassing, but…” Marjie dragged out the silence, fiddling with her drink before looking up at him through her thick lashes. “I’ve never kissed anyone before,” she said, almost in a whisper.

Kenny’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Really? No one?”

Marjie shyly shook her head. Well, if by I, she meant Marjie and not Butters, then no, her lips were as pure as the Virgin Mary’s.

“Not even just a small little something?” He asked, placing his drink down.

She shook her head again. “I never got the chance, and you’re here, and well...I know I just met you, but I wouldn’t mind my first kiss being with someone like you.” 

He smiled, stroking a finger along her cheekbone. “Anything for the birthday girl.”

_ Hook, line, and sinker. _

Kenny cupped her cheek and Marjie held it there. She didn’t want those curious fingers discovering her not so real hair, though she didn’t mind his other hand holding her waist close. Kenny placed his forehead against Marjie’s, noses airly brushing against each other as her eyes fluttered closed. She felt him teasingly brush his lips against hers, and right when she thought he’d claim her with passion, he leaned in slowly with a chaste kiss. With all her heart, Marjie tried not to burst out laughing. Never in her life had she been kissed this tenderly. She honestly thought Kenny would’ve been tonguing her by now, but he just held her there and gave her a fairytale peck. She felt like she was 13 again when Butters had his first kiss at camp, hiding away in the janitor’s closet. Though her kiss with Kenny was much less awkward and much more sappy. She couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when she would blow him away on her knees and tell him it was her first time sucking dick too.

Marjie placed her drink aside before grazing her hand along his stomach. He felt fit and she couldn’t help but pout that she wouldn’t be able to see him naked. Her fingers softly trailed down and stopped at the band of his jeans, fiddling with the denim. Kenny broke their kiss glancing down at Marjie’s hands and then her eyes. She was biting her lip and was giving him a pleading look, the one that good girls give when they’re asking for permission to sin.

“If it’s alright with you, I’d like to thank you for giving me such a nice kiss,” she cooed.

Kenny cleared his throat and tried to blink out of his daze. “You, uh, you don’t have to do that.”

“But I want to,” she said, rubbing her thighs together. He probably thought she was dripping wet. She tried not to crack a smile. “And you’ve been so nice to me that I thought I could be nice to you too.”

Marjie watched as Kenny tried to keep his composure, letting out a puff of air as she outlined his erection. “Won’t it be your first time?” He asked through his nerves, reaching down to hold her hand still.

She looked into his eyes and hoped she was blushing hard. “You can help me,” Marjie whispered.

Kenny let out a nervous laugh and she thought she had him right in the bag. All he had to do was nod and say…

“You’re a really sweet girl, Marjie, but I wouldn’t want to take that away from you.”

_ What? _

Marjie's face was plastered in confusion as he moved her hands to her lap, giving them a gentle squeeze. Here Kenny was being offered the blow job of a lifetime and he refuses out of courtesy? What kind of world have they come to?

“I do have to get back to the guys,” he continued, “but, do you think I’ll see you again?”

Marjie was still in such shock that all she could do was nod. Kenny flashed her a dopey smile as he kissed her hands goodbye, wishing her another “Happy Birthday” before skipping away with his water bottle. She waited until he turned the corner and that was when she fell in a fit of giggles. Through all his sugar coated words and inviting glances, Kenny, a college boy in the prime of his libido, was satisfied with a modest smooch. Marjie shook her head, grinning as she began treading home.

_ What a strange guy. _

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, get it? LoopHOLES!!!  
> Did I make that obvious enough? XD


End file.
